Alanah
by WWEShelby
Summary: basically, its about someone called Alanah and her return to Elm Tree, how will the others react to her? rated M for later chapters. liam/oc. first fanfic:
1. Chapter 1

On a warm summers day in August, the residents of Elm Tree house were out in the back garden. Carmen, Lilly and Tee were doing a dance they saw someone do on Blue Peter, Sapphire was listening to her iPod reading an article in her favourite teen magazine about Justin Bieber, not that she liked him much, or was a 'Bieleber'. Toby was playing chess with Elektra, who was still trying to get the hang of what moves she could make and the rest of the boys were playing football, with Tracy helping Harry. Mike and Gina were preparing a barbeque when the phone rung, Mike answered and said, "Hello Elm Tree House, Mike Milligan speaking." Gina could hear mufled voices on the phone but no proper words. "Yes OK then thats fine. Cheerio." Said Mike hanging up. "That was Sue, Alanah's social worker, she asked if Alanah could come back, her foster placement's not working out." continued Mike. "Well, I better go make up her room." said Gina walking off. "Who was on the phone Mike?" asked Toby. "Most likley some free mesage. Oooooh food." said Liam. "That's where your wrong, it was Alanah's social worker, shes coming back. Tomorrow." said Mike. Only Liam and Sapphire knew who Alanah was. And they were looking forward to her coming back, specially Liam. Liam has had a crush on her from the day they met, but he felt they were only friends, he made a silent pact with himself, he was going to tell Alanah how he felt..


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, a black ford pulled up in the driveway. A girl got out it, looked at the house and sighed. Sue placed a hand on Alanah's shoulder and smiled. Alanah smiled back, even though she felt like crying, she hated getting sent back to the DG. She looked down at her outfit, a superman jumper, black leggings and a pair of white Supras with her newly died red hair (A/N, think Rihanna and Cher Lloyd colour of hair) tied back in a messy bun with a few curly strands hanging down.

Alanah and Sue walked through the door to be greeted by Gina saying 'Hey babe! Welcome back, we missed you!', hugging her. She hugged back but she felt like pulling away. When she let go and picked up her bags, she turned to see Gus behind her, pencil and paper ready.

'Who are you? How old are you? Where are you from? Your not really superman are you?' asked Gus.

'Im Alanah, I'm 14, I'm from Newcastle and yeah, no I'm not superman.' Said Alanah, not really paying attention to what Gus was saying, just wanting to get up to her room and un pack and catch up with Liam and been 3 years since she saw them last. Her mum took her and moved back to where she was born, Newcastle. It hadn't turned out too good.. She shook her head of her mum and urgh, Keith. 'Hey slow down!' Gus called after her. 'Not again!' she thought to herself. 'Where are you going? You HAVE to come on my tour now or I cant cross it off my list!' shouted Gus.

Was this kid for real? Who is he? Where did Mike find this child? 'Well don't cross it off. Rub it out, hey I'll even give you a rubber' she replied with a cheeky grin. Gus didn't say anything, instead he started to scream. Tracy ran up the stairs, ran into Alanah's room and asked what was up with Gus. 'Nothing! Kid just started screaming! Might 'av just burst my eardrums!' she said, rubbing her ears. 'Gus.' Tracy looked at him, in-between screams, he told Tracy about Alanah not doing his tour. After 20 minutes of debating with Tracy on whether or not to do the tour, she decided she'd do it. She thought that it would be better than arguing about it. She went on the tour, which only lasted 10 minutes cos she was in a bad mood and didn't talk all the way through it.

Alanah was busy hanging up her clothes when she heard her door knock, she shouted come in without thinking. 'Shit! What if its another little geeky kid.' She turned round to see Liam smirk at her. 'Phwaooor! He's FIT!' she smiled and hugged him. 'Been a long time innit.' Said Liam. 'Yeah mate, 3 years. I was close to getting out of this place for good!' She said laughing. He loved her laugh, so cute. 'Missed ya. Like, loads.' Confessed Liam. Alanah felt her cheeks burning as she said she missed him to. She turned her back to Liam to continue un packing. He walked up to her, turned her around and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet. When she broke the kiss, they smiled and started un packing together, occasionally brushing hands.

_There is more to come, its just finding the time to do it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I really dont know how to carry on with this story, someone please help. I will pick the best idea and give you credit for it:) sorry if you thought this was an update on the story:/! I've been trying for ages with this, I just dont know what to write, so urrrrrrm...yeah, ideas please:) much appreciated-Shelby 3xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Alanah and Liam were still un packing when Gina called them down to get some dinner. Alanah looked at her feet and stuffed her hands in her pocket. 'Whats up with you?' Liam asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Yeah fine why?' she replied truthfully, but Liam didnt beleive her. 'Alanah, you aint nervous are you?' he said, laughing. 'Nah I'm not' she laughed, pushing him a little bit.' Liam took her hand, and they walked down the hall. Liam was staring at her hand when he noticed a scar, it was big and it stretched across her knuckles.

'What happened to your hand?' he asked in a serious tone. 'Caught it in a door when I was 3.' she shrugged. He didnt believe her but he didnt want to say anything that might upset her. She got out of Liam's grasp and said she had to go to the toilet and that she'd catch him up. 'Ok, see you in a bit. Remember to wash your hands' he joked. She never said anything but just stuck her tounge out.

When Alanah reached the bathroom, she turned on the tap on, put the lid down and sat on it. _'This is all gonna come back up now.'_ She said, shakily running her fingers through her hair. She started to cry. After a minute or two of crying, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She didnt look like she was crying so she went downstairs for lunch.

As she walked in the kitchen, everybody turned to look at her. She introduced herself and whilst everyone was asking her questions, she noticed Elektra giving her dirty looks. 'Like what you see?' she asked. Elektra didn't say anything, instead continued growling. 'I like your accent! What is it?' asked Carmen. 'Shes a Geordie, like Cheryl Cole and Ant and Dec.' smiled Lilly. Alanah smiled and ate her dinner. Everything was rather quiet for a bit, then toby broke the silence. 'D'you like haggis?' he asked, making the other residents giggle. 'Ew, is that not sheep or whatever?' she asked him back, looking disgusted. 'Aye, its sheep heart, liver and lung.' He replied, nodding in Mike's direction, who nodded back. 'Mm. Whatever floats your boat, mate.' Liam said laughing.

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room watching tv. Toby and Jonny was playing pool, Lilly, Carmen and Tee were gossiping and giggling, Gus was just, being Gus really, Elektra and Sapphire were up in their rooms and Liam, Frank and Alanah were in the garden sitting on the grass..

'So, why did you come back?' asked Liam.

'My mum realised she loved her new boyfriend Keith and his son Jay more than me.' She said, looking down at her dirty supras. '_what a bitch, im going to have to clean these. Meh._' She said into herself.

'What she actually said that?' Frank said, suddenly tuned into the conversation.

'Nah but you could tell.' She shrugged her shoulders and stood up and wiped grass off of her.

'Why did you come all the way back from Newcastle though, that was the question. Guess I should've made it a bit clearer.' Laughed Liam.

Alanah giggled. 'Oh, sorry and cos this place is my home, even though ive not been here in years.' She turned her back and walked away, beginning to cry. 'Oi where you going?' Liam called after her. 'Im-Im. Going to my room, feel a bit sick.' She lied, wiping her eyes with her thumb. 'Ok then,bye.' Shouted Frank. She didn't bother reply, just went straight up stairs, bumping into Gus on the stairs. 'Sorry Alanah, hey why are you crying?' he asked pulling out his note book and a pen. She pushed past him and went into her room and pulled out her phone. A new message from Jay. _Im getting closer, see you soon babes xx_. She threw the phone down and started to panic. '_Is Jay coming for me, or was he just being a dick?' _she changed into her jammies and had a good nights sleep.

**a huge shoutout to ****Cheesecake-and-Pengins for help with this chapter. Jay was originally going to be an ex. But I thought her mums boyfriends son would be better. Tell me what you think please. –Shelby:~)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm bringing this story to an end soon. I want to write more stories but feel I have to finish this before i start something new. So tell me what you think:)!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Alanah woke up feeling numb. It had finally hit her that Jay was probably after her and she felt unsafe here. She shoved it to the back of her mind and picked up her wash bag and headed to the bathroom. She tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. She banged at it with her fist. Then Tee came out and sweetly smiled, she smiled back and mouthed sorry. Tee continued smiling and walked down the hall to Carmen's rom. She watched Tee walk, feeling like a bitch. She was in and out in twenty minutes and went back into her room. She opened her wardrobe, looking at all of her clothes, which could barley fit in her wardrobe, thinking. '<em>I have NOTHING to wear. FML.<em>' she giggled rubbing her nose with her index finger. She picked out a purple Jack Wills jumper (similar to the one Harry Styles has), grey leggings and purple high tops.

She couldnt be bothered with make up so she decided she'd give it a miss, so she straightened her bright red her and shoved a thin black hair band in it to keep her fringe out of her face. She smiled and made her way downstairs. She bumped into Liam in the hall. They talked and walked down to the kitchen, Alanah saw that the door was open and saw Mike at it, turning round to point her out. 'Alanah you have a visitor.' He said, smiling. He opened the door further and revealed, _him._ Her mouth fell into an 'O' shape. 'Come on into the office, where you two can talk in private.' Said Mike, letting him in and ushering him towards the office. She turned to face Liam, 'I-I dont want to go and speak with him, Liam.' she said, nearly in tears. He pulled her into a hug and told her everything was going to be OK. 'Yeah but its not, Liam. You dont know what he did to me. He ruined my life, he did.' she whispered into his chest. 'I'll take her back upstairs and calm her down then bring her back down' he told Mike, taking her hand and guiding her upto his room.

'Alanah, what did you mean he ruined your life?' he asked her sitting her down at the bottom of his bed.

'He wasnt nice to me when I was back living with mum and Keith.' she replied, using her pinkie and thumb to wipe her tears.

'Yeah but I'm not nice to Elektra, doesnt mean I've ruined her life.'

'Liam. It's different from you and Elektra.'

'What do you mean, 'different'?' he asked grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes.

'He.. He, abused me.' she said, begining to take deep breaths.

'He WHAT?' he shouted standing up and making for the door.

'Liam wait!' she called after him, but it was too late, he was already nearly downstairs.

Liam ran into the living room looking for Jay and Mike, no luck there. They were not in the kitchen or the office, so he assumed they were in the garden. He was right. He ran out into the garden where everybody was. He looked at Jay, and then up to Liams bedroom window where he could see nothing but Alanah's red hair. He calmed down a bit then walked over to Mike.

'Get him out of here.' he whispered. 'No, Liam. He's a friend of Alanah's. It's her call, if she wants to see him and talk to him.' Liam was getting really angry now. 'OF COURSE SHE DOESNT WANNA FUCKING SEE HIM! SHE WAS IN THAT STATE BECAUSE SHE WAS THRILLED TO SEE HIM! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I KNOW.' he shouted. All eyes where on him now. 'Liam, that language is not acceptable.' Mike said sternly. 'NEITHER IS WHAT HE DONE TO HER' he spat, pointing at Jay. Jay ran over, 'I have no idea what hes talking about Mike, me and Alanah are mates.' he said innocently. 'Dont sit there and make her out a lyer. Cos me and you both know what you did.' he said, walking up to Jay.

Alanah ran out into the garden, causing Jay to look up at her, then at Liam. 'Look, Alanah is an attention seeking brat, and will say anything to cause trouble.' Jay explained. Looking up at her again. Liam turned round to see what he was looking at and saw Alanah looking small and fragile. He turned back to look at Jay. 'You take one look at her, how can you say shes making that up? I've known her for years and I know she wouldnt make up a lie as horriable has that!' said Liam. 'WHAT HAS SHE SAID?' shouted Mike, trying to be heard.

Harry started to cry due to all of the shouting, so sapphire took him and Jeff up to his room to read him the Katie Kilometre story. As she walked past Alanah, she stoped, 'Liam must really like you, he looks like hes gunna kill him' she said, then started walking on again. '.Alanah. Office. NOW! Everyone else, inside and do something constructive!' he demanded, none of the kids have seen him this mad, well other than Liam. The kids began to walk inside. Alanah waited for Liam to walk up to her, when he reached her, he put his arm around her shoulders. 'I'm here for you babes, I promise.' he whisperred in her ear. She weakly smiled and kissed his cheek.

**What will happen between Liam,Jay and Alanah. How will it turn out? Keep your eyes peeled for the next chappie :~)! tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

'Now, Alana what did you say to Liam about Jay?' Mike asked sternly. Liam sat back in his chair and took a look at Jay, then to Alanah, who couldn't say anything. Liam sat forward again, 'Oi Mike, maybe if he's not here she can say.' He said. Mike agreed then sent him to the kitchen with Tracy. 'Alanah, what did you tell Liam? This is serious, Gina's phoned Sue and she'll be here any minute. Now come on, spill.' He tried again.

Alanah took a deep breath, 'When I was in Newcastle with my mum, Keith and Jay used to take turns hitting me, never in the face. Only in places mum wouldn't see.' She said, beginning to cry. Liam wrapped his arm round her shoulders. 'Wait, so that's the Jay Sue was telling me about?' asked Mike, getting worried. She nodded and rested her head on Liam's shoulder. Then, Sue burst in. 'Mike I thought I told you not to let Jay or Keith anywhere near Alanah!' she shouted. 'Look, Sue. I'm really sorry, I didn't know who he was, he just said he was her mate and he wanted to speak to her.' Said Mike, standing up and pacing around the cramped office. 'Liam, take her back upstairs till we figure out what to do.' He continued. Liam nodded and placed his hand in hers and took her upstairs. They went into Alanah's room and sat next to each other.

'You alright?' He asked, looking in her eyes. She nodded and forced a smile. 'I'm going to help you get through this' he said, 'things are going to be fine.' He said, lightly kissing her. They pulled away when they heard Mike calling on Liam. 'Hold on, I'll be back in a minute.' He said, getting up and leaving the room. Alanah looked around her room, at the blank walls, at the ugly blue carpet, her hands. She stood up and walked over to her mirror. She got a baby wipe and wiped her face and fixed her hair.

A few minutes later, Liam walked. He made his way over to her and hugged her tight. 'Liam your gonna crush me man!' she giggled. 'Babes, I'm so sorry. The police are here. They've arrested Jay, and your being put into emergency foster care.' He said, still hugging her, only not as tight. She pushed him off of her, 'What? Emergency foster care? How long for?' she asked taking a step back. 'Its only until Sue knows if your safe here and if you have to go somewhere else.' He said walking towards her and sitting her back down. 'Do you know when I'm leaving?'

Liam walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her bags. 'Now. Do you want me to pack for you?' he said, taking her clothes out of the wardrobe and putting them beside Alanah who was still sitting on her bed. 'Why now? And no its cool I can do it.' She said standing up and started to throw stuff in bags. 'Incase they don't have enough evidence to charge him. Come here.' She did as she was told, walking into Liam's arms. She looked over at her bags, and then to Liam. 'You better move, they want you down in the office in twenty minutes.' She turned around and started packing. Liam stayed with her the whole time she was packing, often asking if she wanted any help, only to be she was fine. After she had finished packing, the two went downstairs and sat in the office until Sue came back for Alanah. After about ten minutes, Sue came back and took Alanah's bags outside to the car.

'Bye, Alanah! Hopefully see you soon.' Toby shouted as she walked out the door, other kids doing the same. Sue threw Alanah's case in the boot and climbed in the car. Alanah was saying goodbye to her housemates, hugging them all except Elektra, who got a light smack. She walked over to Liam, who outstretched his arms and wrapping them around her. 'Alanah..' he whispered, too quiet for anyone else to hear and just loud enough for her too hear. She looked at Liam, who kissed her, infront of everybody. They heard wolf whistles and felt their faces go redder and redder. They broke apart and she jumped in the car, off on a hour and a half drive to safety.

**Hopefully one chapter to go then it's done. Please please tell me what you think about this chapter, oh and I may need a new OC for the next chapter. PM me if your interested. Thanks- Shelby :~)..**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the end of Alanah. (#SADTIMES) I've really enjoyed writing but I've also really wanted to get it over and done with. Big thanks to –**Cheesecake-and-pengins**

**-xxxCattxxx**

**-****MrsRichardWiskerxxxxxxxxxx**

**and –blueeyedgurlx**

for their amazing reviews:~) I would have given up with this if it weren't for these people. Thanks and enjoy the final instalment of Alanah.

_My teas gone cold I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all. The morning rain clouds up my window and I cant see at all. And even if I could it would all be grey but your picture on my wall, it reminds me that its not so bad..its not so bad._

It had been raining ever since the incident in the garden, and now it was bouncing. Alanah was listening to her ipod the whole way, not saying anything to Sue. She knew she was trying to talk to her but she just completely blanked her. It was so unfair! She'd been back a day, a day for Christ sake. Then there was the thing with Liam.. _'Liam.'_ She wondered, _'I wonder how and what he's doing now._ She put her elbow on the elbow rest and rested her head on her hands. She must have drifted off because the next thing she remembered was being shaken by Sue.

'Alanah darling, wake up. We're here.' She opened her eyes and looked at her new home for the time being. It was an old looking building with two old people standing outside with a kid about her age, smiling and waving fiercely. She rubbed her eyes tilted her head to one side as her eyes got used to the light.

'Alanah, are you not going to say anything to your new foster parents?' Sue asked, placing her hand on the teen. _'More like foster grand-parents'_ she thought to herself, mentally LOL-ing at herself. She walked over to the couple and child.

'Hi deary! I'm Martha and this is my fiancé Walter and my daughter, Amanda.' She said cheerily. Alanah smiled and shook all of their hands, putting all 'old people' jokes to the back of her mind. She was living with these people for a while, they cant exactly send her back to the DG can they? _'Be nice, be polite and for Christ sake be civil with Amanda!' _she thought to herself.

'Would you like help with your bags, love?' Walter asked smiling, holding out his hand ready to grab the bags. 'No I'm alright. Thanks anyway.' She replied, using the same cheery tone as he did. 'Right well, you'll be sharing Amanda's room with her and her gerbil, Mrs Gerbil. Amanda, sweetie show Alanah to your room.' Said Martha. Amanda smiled and ushered Alanah up to her room, it was actually a really nice room. The room had laminated flooring, bright green walls a white faux fur rug and a black and white bed spread on two beds. Alanah's bed was directly under the window, witch she didn't really like but kept that mouth of hers shut.

'I really like your room, wish mines back in the DG was as nice!' smiled Alanah, beginning to un-pack. 'The uh, DG? Whats the DG?' she asked, sitting down on her own bed. 'The DG's the Dumping Ground.' She smiled, knowing the next question. 'Oh, whats your room like?' she asked. '_Maybe not' _she thought to herself. 'Its just plain, blue walls with a white bed spread and two pink lamps that I borrowed from Carmen.' When she finished un packing, the two went downstairs for something to eat. The clock turned seven and Alanah went up to bed, really early for her.

She took her phone out of the drawers next to her bed. ***ONE NEW MESSAGE* **

Liam: _I'm missing you. Everyone's really worried about you. Where are you? Is it nice? Please please please text back, were all desperate to find out how you are. Liked the slap btw;) xx_

Normally, she would text back, but she was too tired. Liam would understand. She got changed into her pyjamas and fell asleep.

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

Today was the day she'd been waiting for. She was told she's going back to the DG. Jay and Keith had been to court but Alanah didn't go in body, instead she gave her side via video, it would've been torture for her if she went, being in the same room as the two sickest people ever. Amanda and Alanah had become really close over the two weeks she had been living there, best friends if you will. Heck, she'd even trusted Amanda dyeing her hair back to its original colour, blonde. She was really happy here, but she didn't want to stay, she wanted to get back to her home. She and Amanda packed her bags and waited outside on Sue coming for her.

'Its been lovely having you here darling.' Martha beamed, 'You have our numbers so theres no excuse for not calling us.' She laughed. _'Yeah..I'm not phoning you._' She thought. She said her goodbyes as Sue pulled up in the driveway. She waved to her ex-emergency parents. She plugged in her ipod and smiled.

_Live your life, live your life. Let that love inside, its your life, its your life, the beautys deep inside you. Don't let'em bring you down no, the beauty is inside you, don't let'em bring you down no._

She drifted away again and woke up in the driveway of Elm Tree house. HOME! The sun was shining as the kids ran out into the drive, ready to greet Alanah. Not expecting her head to look so different. They all complimented her hair, she wasn't really paying attention, she just wanted to see Liam. Then, he came running out to her, nearly standing on Tee and Harry. He reached her and they kissed. 'I've missed you.' He whispered into her ear. 'I missed you to!' she replied, also whispering. 'Come on beautiful, lets get you un packed.' He said smiling and taking her hand.

**THE END.**


End file.
